


What do you desire?

by KittyChae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyChae/pseuds/KittyChae
Summary: •••••••••••••As Donghyuck's fingers ghosted of the nape of his neck Mark couldn't forget the way the other looked at him. With such promising eyes. "Tell me Mark," He started by leaning into Mark's ear and grabbing his arm. "What exactly do you desire?"••••••••••••••
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	What do you desire?

Mark released a dreamy sigh just as Donghyuck kicked his feet up and laid back at the desk, uncaring of the attention brought to him. 

He could hear a snicker from behind his shoulder and glared at Chenle. "Chenle don't bother Mark, he's too busy admiring Donghyuck." Jisung said and Chenle giggled at his boyfriend's antics ignoring the way Mark groaned. 

"Jisung shut up before I hit you." Chenle turned to Mark and the other glanced at him to see the offended expression. "Only I can hit my boyfriend." 

"Gross." Mark muttered as he rolled his eyes and Chenle pouted, just as Jisung pat his back a bit nervously since he was kind of scared of Mark. Even if the other was shorter than him by many inches. 

××××××××××××××××××××

Mark could hear his own breath hitch at the sight of what Donghyuck was wearing in front of him. It was a crop top and he could see the others tone muscles just showing themselves as he observed.

Mark was always jealous of his tone and fit body. He had a pretty frail body while Donghyuck did not. Which only added to the list of things Mark happened to admire about the male.

His friends knew he liked the male and some of his classmates even teased him for it but he didn't care. Because as long as Donghyuck himself didn't know he was alright.

And sure it hurt him whenever Donghyuck would first with anyone in their class but he didn't mind. He could still admire Donghyuck from afar like he was doing right now. 

He heard laughing and giggling then turned his head to see Jeno and his two boyfriend's trailing behind him. "Hello Markie. You've been staring at hyuck for a while." Jaemin said and Mark could feel himself turning red. "Jaemin shut up. What do you even want?!" 

"So you know there's this party later at Taeyong's house.." Renjun started and Mark instantly shot him down. "No." 

"Aw but Donghyuck will be there." Mark hummed then smiled. "Yeah definitely no." 

"Why? You never leave your house and we always see you studying with Chenle or alone. It's kind of sad seeing as your almost graduating soon." Jeno said and his other two boyfriend's hummed. "I don't like parties." 

"But you won't be alone! Jisung and Chenle will be there! Even those groups of seniors from class 127 will be there." Mark felt himself shiver at that. 

Those seniors especially Taeyong liked to personally take it upon themselves to look after Mark since he was still a baby in their eyes. It was very ironic since Taeyong was Donghyuck's older brother. "Hard pass." 

"Please..? It won't be fun if you don't come." Renjun said with a pout and as Mark turned around he could see the other two giving him puppy eyes and Mark was a very weak man. "Fine." He said with a sigh and Renjun smiled so wide. 

"Yay!" The eldest of the couple began skipping making his other two boyfriend's giggle. Mark was beginning to regret his choice of saying yes. 

××××××××××××××××××××

When he got there Mark was beginning to regret ever agreeing to come to this place. He was escorted in a car by chenle and Chenle was even in the car because he got so excited that Mark was coming with. 

He was in the Lee estate and hated the fact it was so big and so many people occupied it. Chenle had left him a while ago to go find his boyfriend. 

He was overwhelmed and didn't want to be alone but he didn't stop Chenle. Even as the other told him he could stay with Mark until his boyfriend came to arrive. He wasn't going to bother Chenle and Jisung because he was anxious, that'd be selfish and Mark Lee wasn't selfish. 

He decided to sit on a couch close to the door, just watching everyone coming in and going out. He didn't move from the spot on the couch and could feel himself molding into it. 

Even though he was so nervous it was obvious he was shivering. He was so glad he decided to out on his hoodie that was way too big for him. 

He sighed as he watched Jeno and Jaemin at some point beginning to dance to the music. Renjun disappeared somewhere in the kitchen and he hated the fact that he felt so lonely and anxious at this moment. 

His nerves were getting to him and they were getting to him badly as he decided to go take some liquid courage. 

Now it was without a doubt that Mark was underage. He was still in high school, not even close to being the legal age in Korea. But decided to anyways because who was really going to stop him. 

Mark walked in and grabbed a random bottle, not really knowing anything about alcohol. It was a rather huge bottle, making Mark's hand look insanely small. He went back to the couch and laid there with the bottle in hand. 

He didn't get a shot glass or anything and opened the cap as he placed his lips to the bottle. The taste wasn't too bad but the aftertaste was awful. Without thinking, he downed the whole thing and tried to rid himself of the aftertaste. It was only after two more bottles that Mark Lee had found himself drunk. 

He didn't know how many minutes had passed or how long he was sitting there on the couch for because soon enough the seniors had began flooding the area just observing. 

He noticed how some girls were becoming more bold with their movements and he also noticed how Taeyong had walked in with Donghyuck close to his side, the younger just scanning the room. 

Mark felt the quicken of his heart beat and he tried not to feel so distracted by how pretty Donghyuck looked but it was hard when all he could think about what he just drank and the other. He was indeed wasted. 

He remembers someone coming up to him, someone with faint black hair that was tinted at the roots. It was a male and he looked taller than Mark by maybe a couple of feet. 

He didn't remember what this man wanted because he was soon shoved away by someone who made Mark's stomach burn with acid. Lee Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sat by him and grabbed his hand, pulling to his face and catching a good whiff of it. "Mark. You smell like alcohol." It wasn't a question, but a statement. But Mark was just focusing on the fact Donghyuck had his fingers intertwined with his own. 

"How much did you drink?" Donghyuck questioned, his hand never leaving Mark's as awaited for the answer. 

Mark simply just looked down at the littered bottles on the floor. They were big and shiny and they caught his attention. Donghyuck followed his gaze and his eyes widened. "You drank three bottles?" Mark didn't nod but his gaze as all the proof Donghyuck needed. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck with such cute beady eyes, his gaze looked unfocused and Donghyuck's resolve didn't waver a single bit. "Mark. Can you even hear a word I'm saying?" Donghyuck leaned in closer and Mark could see his questioning gaze. 

He didn't falter, didn't even hesitate as Donghyuck stared at him. Instead he moved even closer. 

And Mark would probably blame the way Donghyuck stared at him or the way that his mind wasn't completely in the right place right now. 

But for some reason, he wasted no time and pulled Donghyuck just a bit closer and kissed him. Donghyuck was shocked but didn't hesitate to kiss back, not rushing anything. 

It was a slow kiss and Mark could feel his soft lips on his. Donghyuck tugged on him and stopped as he was on his lap. 

As Donghyuck's fingers ghosted of the nape of his neck Mark couldn't forget the way the other looked at him. With such promising eyes. "Tell me Mark," He started by leaning into Mark's ear and grabbing his arm. "What exactly do you desire?"

Mark wasted no time to reply by leaning into the touch and staring at Donghyuck finally. "You." Donghyuck paused before getting up. And he grabbed a Mark who was a little more sober and began dragging him up the stairs quickly. 

Mark didn't miss the way some girl looked at him like she wanted to end his life. He would've been scared if it weren't for the fact his mind was occupied with Donghyuck and Donghyuck only. 

They walked to a room and Donghyuck swiftly opened the door and locked the door before tossing Mark onto the bed. 

Mark laid there on the bed and Donghyuck climbed over him and began to kiss him with nothing holding him back. It wasn't a gentle kiss like earlier but a much more needier kiss, a kiss filled with nothing but urgency to get it done with. 

Mark moaned a tiny bit and Donghyuck took that opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth causing Mark's mind to go haywire. 

Donghyuck's tongue was soft, slick, and covered with the other's saliva. Mark felt connected in a way he hadn't felt before to the other male. 

Donghyuck pulled away, allowing him to catch his breath before staring at Mark. "I've dreamed of this." Donghyuck said, tracing his slender fingers down Mark's neck causing him to squirm. "Ever since I've caught you staring at me Mark, I've dreamed of having you under me." Mark couldn't help but moan at those words. 

"Are you serious?" Mark questioned, not wanting to believe Donghyuck's words just yet and the younger giggled. "Let me show you how serious I am." Donghyuck whispered before beginning to kiss down Mark's jaw. 

Mark couldn't help but squirm as Donghyuck's left hand grabbed Mark's right one and pinned it above his head. The other grabbing his jaw and moving it off to the side to make his neck more exposed. 

Mark was thrown for a loop when Donghyuck sucked on his neck harshly, making him moan in delight. 

Donghyuck smirked on his skin as he left a trail of hickeys on his skin. Mark was squirming as Donghyuck made marks all over small his body. 

Donghyuck let go of his chin and began trailing his fingers up Mark's side, realizing he wasn't wearing anything under the hoodie. "Hm you have nothing under here?" 

"No.." Mark managed to choke out and Donghyuck was pleased with how overwhelmed he was already. "Your so cute baby."

Mark moaned at the nickname and Donghyuck hated how low it was. 

He pulled away and pulled away from Mark relishing in the small whine he released. "Hyuck why'd you stop?" He asked with a puppy eyes look and Donghyuck felt himself weakening. "Patience baby. I'm going to make you feel even better." Donghyuck sat Mark up and pulled his hoodie off, leaving his lean body on display. 

Donghyuck couldn't help but lick his lips while looking at Mark's beautifully flat stomach. Mark blushes as he saw the lust filled look in his eyes. 

Donghyuck took off his own shirt and began to pull off Mark's pants. He looked to the other and Mark nodded happily, looking at the way he pulled off his jeans with ease. 

Donghyuck opened his draw and pulled out a bottle that Mark had saw in those adult films. 

It was clear kind of, and Donghyuck popped the cap open with a smirk playing it's way onto his lips. He poured a lavish amount of it on his hand. 

He began rubbing his finger around Mark's hole making him squirm at the cold liquid. "This might hurt." Donghyuck whispered and Mark felt his body lurch forward at his fingers entering his entrance. 

It did hurt and Donghyuck didn't move to much until he felt Mark relax. When Mark relaxed he began working his fingers through the other's hole. 

Mark had never felt at ease until now. Mark was being stretched each time Donghyuck exited and entered his hole and Mark couldn't help but let a tiny whimper when Donghyuck added more of his digits in. "Aw does that feel good?" Donghyuck teased and Mark only shyly nodded, hoping he didn't look as desperate as he sounded. 

Mark was only filled with pleasure as Donghyuck decided to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy, making him pant cutely. He was overwhelmed as this was his first time ever doing something like this. 

Donghyuck pulled his fingers out, licking them while staring directly at Mark, turning his body to mush as he did so. Donghyuck pulled off his pants and boxers and Mark was thrown for a loop as he his huge length. 

He always imagined Donghyuck to be huge, but not that huge. This man was literally carrying a rocket in his pants. 

Donghyuck smirked at Mark's shocked gaze and smiled as he put the lube on his length to make it easier. He leaned into Mark, whispering hotly as he did so. "I'm going to enter you baby." Mark was stunned and Donghyuck kicked his ear before moving away. 

How was Donghyuck going to enter him with such a big member? It surely wouldn't fit into him as his hole was far to small for that he gulped and Donghyuck stuck it in, even the tip was overwhelming for Mark. 

Donghyuck went slow and once he was fully in, he groaned, feeling himself engulfed by the heat that surrounded his member. 

Mark felt tears prick at his eyes and Donghyuck didn't move. Just leaned over Mark as he stared down at his stomach. 

It took a few minutes before Donghyuck began moving. Mark moaned softly as he heard the news sounds of Donghyuck's member entering and exiting his liquid filled hole. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck's back, feeling so content right now. Donghyuck went slow at first, not wanting to go to fast and was happy that he seemed to be affecting Mark so much. "Does it feel good?" He asked hotly and Mark nodded with a whine escaping his throat as he hugged Donghyuck's back tighter. 

Donghyuck then began going at a normal pace making Mark moan and Donghyuck grunt. Mark covered his mouth, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the high-pitched noises he was releasing from his mouth. 

Donghyuck looked at him and slapped his hands away. Mark whined and the other only scoffed. "I want to hear you baby." Donghyuck said lowly causing Mark to moan even louder. 

His moans were high and whiny, almost going into needy territory. Donghyuck wasn't even doing much but it seemed to be affecting Mark so much. 

Donghyuck grunted lowly at the sound, loving how cute Mark was sounding. It was so nice to have the older under him, moaning for his ears only. 

He has been dreaming of this for so long and it was actually becoming a reality. Mark was now moaning at how Donghyuck was just pounding into him effortlessly. Donghyuck grunted and Mark highly whined when he hit a specific spot in his hole. 

Donghyuck then spread Mark's legs further apart and began to trace both his hands along his ribs. Mark squirmed at the feeling and Donghyuck noticed how he was sensitive there. 

Donghyuck noted anything he could find about Mark's body that he could possibly use for later and smiled at how every touch seemingly did it for him. 

Donghyuck loved how Mark was moaning, whimpering and whining and anything the other did and he could feel his cock twitching inside of Mark each time he released a sound. 

He wasted no time to begin pounding Mark with force now, wanting to hear his moans higher and much more needier. 

It was cute how Mark's mouth gaped open each time Donghyuck pounded into him with force you wouldn't expect him to have. 

It was also cute how his hole clenched Donghyuck, as if he was afraid of him leaving him a whiny mess for someone else to find him. 

Donghyuck gripped Mark's waist loving how slender it was. He pushed his thumbs into it. As he did so Mark arched his back gasping in delight at the feeling. 

Donghyuck smiled at how Mark was trying to relax his body as he continued doing it. He rubbed his thumbs over his waist, as he continued pounding into him. 

Donghyuck released a couple of heavy grunts that made Mark smiled at how he was also pleasing Donghyuck just as much as he was pleasing him. 

"H-Hyuck!" Mark shouted as his nails dug into Donghyuck's backside. Donghyuck felt his shaky breath hitting his shoulder and he couldn't help but smirk at that. 

It sounded so cute which was ironic since they were not in a situation where cute applies. But Donghyuck figures that's just apart of Mark's charm. 

He began to go faster, not wanting to tease Mark anymore. He then captured the other in a kiss, a heated kiss that was needy and full of love. Donghyuck wasn't huge on words, so he let his body do the talking. 

Donghyuck could feel himself getting closer to the end of his high, he kicked his head back and instantly found the spot that made Mark tick excitedly. 

"I-I'm close." Mark whispered and Donghyuck smirked. "I am too. Let's do it together." He said sinisterly and Mark kicked his head back.

Donghyuck sped up a little more just hitting that spot repeatedly while Mark stuttered on his moans. 

Donghyuck shot his love into Mark making the other other come with a high pitch whine. Mark's face contorted into pleasure as he did so and Donghyuck smiled, pulling out. 

He got up to clean them up and got his shirt he was previously wearing to put it on Mark. After cleaning them up he did exactly that and the other instantly fell asleep. 

Donghyuck smiled to himself. "Too cute." He whispered as he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep with a smile playing upon his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to upload this so soon but it was already done so I decided why not? Lmaooo 😗


End file.
